


qmi | food poisoning

by plincess_cho (ai_hao)



Series: The N Parallel Universes of QMi [3]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Author: Ai, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3590133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_hao/pseuds/plincess_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyuhyun gets food poisoning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	qmi | food poisoning

Kyuhyun has decided that he is never going back to Nanjing ever again. He and Zhou Mi (mostly Zhou Mi) had begged their managers to let them have a few days off in Nanjing. Zhou Mi wanted to go shopping; Kyuhyun wanted to eat.

Zhou Mi stops in every single store in the mall, excluding the lingerie store because he has no need for a pushup bra or lacy underwear that doesn’t appropriately fit his man parts. Also because Kyuhyun informs him there is no way in hell that he will ever be caught dead in a lingerie store unless he dies outside of one and is dragged in by some terrible awful person.

Zhou Mi then asks him what if his wife asks him to go in with her, to which Kyuhyun informs him that he will find a wife who either doesn’t wear sexy lingerie or doesn’t feel the need to drag him into such a store to buy said sexy lingerie.

Zhou Mi snorts and tells Kyuhyun that he knows nothing of romance. Kyuhyun rolls his eyes and walks past the offending store.

They walk through the entire mall that had promised a ramen restaurant only to find that there is indeed no ramen restaurant. Kyuhyun is crabby and hungry and his feet hurt.

(“I told you shopping is manual labor,” Zhou Mi replies when Kyuhyun complains.)

Finally, in a last ditch effort, Zhou Mi promises Kyuhyun he’ll take him to Kentucky Fried Chicken if he’ll just shut up about his feet. He says it nicely though, in that sweet Zhou Mi way of putting potentially hurtful things gently.

(“Look at this cute panda face cream!” Zhou Mi exclaims as he oohs and aahs over ever single product in the store. “You know, Kui Xian, we could get matching ones and maybe that would help clear up some of those not nice areas on your face.”

Kyuhyun glares at him but it’s better than Heechul poking the acne spots on his face with a pen in an attempt to play Connect the Dots.)

The chicken hits the spot and they make their way back to their hotel after a very satisfying day at the mall.

*

It’s three in the morning and Kyuhyun feels like he’s about to die. His stomach feels like it’s trying to leave his body. He runs for the bathroom and barely makes it in time. He stumbles out after an uncomfortably long time and gets back into bed, feeling dizzy and miserable.

Kyuhyun falls asleep for another hour, if that, before his upset stomach propels him to the bathroom once more. The door squeaks every time he opens it and he’s probably waking up Zhou Mi, but he has somewhat more pressing issues to deal with.

Finally, at six in the morning, he decides that it’s better to just be awake. He eases out of bed and perches on one of the chairs. _Could this hotel have gotten more uncomfortable chairs?_ Kyuhyun grumbles to himself. He’s pretty sure he has food poisoning. He had plugged his symptoms into WebMD somewhere around the four thirty mark, which told him that he either had food poisoning, menstrual cramps, or gastroenteritis. He had ruled one of those out right away, and since Zhou Mi hadn’t shown signs of illness, he’d decided it was food poisoning.

Poor Zhou Mi wakes up to a very grumpy, very queasy traveling buddy who is currently curled up in the fetal position on the floor. Zhou Mi nearly trips over him on the way to the bathroom.

“Kuixian? Are you alright?” Zhou Mi asks in alarm.

“No,” Kyuhyun replies. “I have food poisoning and I think I’m going to die.”

Zhou Mi emits a squawk and immediately crouches down to press his hand against Kyuhyun’s forehead. “Well… you don’t have a fever, so that’s good,” he replies. “But why are you on the floor?”

“I didn’t want to wake you up,” Kyuhyun says. Zhou Mi clicks his tongue and asks how he could possibly let his sick friend sleep on the ground. He ushers his friend back into bed.

While Zhou Mi is in the bathroom, Kyuhyun gets hit with the chills and rolls himself up in the blankets like a human spring roll. Zhou Mi comes back and sits on the bed next to Kyuhyun. “So if you have food poisoning, I’m guessing you don’t want anything to eat?”

Kyuhyun shakes his head. “According to the internet, I can only have plain toast and soup.”

“Did it say anything about medicine?”

“I’m just supposed to let it get out of my system… and drink a lot of water.”

Zhou Mi notices the empty water bottles Kyuhyun must have finished in the middle of the night. He stands up immediately. “I’ll go get some water!” he offers cheerfully. “And some… bread?”

“Can you also get some more toilet paper?” Kyuhyun asks. “We’re, uh, out.”

Zhou Mi nods and offers one of his mega-watt smiles. “I’ll be back in a little while. You try to get some sleep.”

Kyuhyun nods and wraps the blankets more tightly around himself.

*

When Zhou Mi comes back, Kyuhyun’s chills have gotten worse, and he’s shivered uncontrollably despite all of the blankets. Zhou Mi slips out of his shoes and climbs onto the bed next to Kyuhyun. He offers Kyuhyun a liter of water, which he gratefully accepts. Kyuhyun manages to take a few sips before he has to run for the toilet again.

He walks out ten minutes later. Zhou Mi’s clicking through the television looking for something decent, and Kyuhyun crawls back into his blanket roll and hugs the water bottle.

“How are you feeling?” Zhou Mi asks.

“Okay,” Kyuhyun replies. “But not great. Also can you turn the air conditioning off? It’s so freaking cold in here.”

“The air conditioning isn’t on,” Zhou Mi replies after checking the unit. Kyuhyun just groans.

“How about this,” Zhou Mi migrates the half-eaten bread onto the nearby dresser. He gently nudges Kyuhyun and the blankets into the middle of the bed before climbing on the side and taking Kyuhyun in his arms.

Zhou Mi generates very little body heat, but the pressure of his body against Kyuhyun’s back is comforting. For the next twenty minutes, they lay like that: Kyuhyun feeling miserable and Zhou Mi trying to help. Until Kyuhyun’s stomach mutinies again and sends him to the bathroom.

He spends an embarrassingly long time doubled over on the toilet. Zhou Mi just clicks the TV back on and fiddles with his phone in the meantime. Kyuhyun decides that he really shouldn’t be embarrassed because he’s sick and Zhou Mi is one of his best friends who has seen him disgustingly drunk anyways.

“I’m guessing you don’t want to go out?” Zhou Mi asks once Kyuhyun is back in bed.

“Not… particularly…” Kyuhyun replies. “But you should go. I know you really wanted to come to Nanjing.”

“But what if you need something?” Zhou Mi asks.

“I’ll go downstairs and ask?” Kyuhyun offers feebly.

Zhou Mi raises an eyebrow.

“I don’t want to ruin your vacation!” Kyuhyun says.

Zhou Mi settles back against the pillows. “It just so happens, Kuixian, that the drama I’ve been wanting to watch is on TV.”  
It doesn’t have subtitles but Kyuhyun can guess the plot anyways. It’s one of those ridiculously stupid dramas that Zhou Mi loves but even Ryeowook refuses to watch. Kyuhyun misses half of it anyways on account of his food poisoning, and Zhou Mi misses the last third when Kyuhyun runs out of water. Zhou Mi is so concerned Kyuhyun will get dehydrated so he sets a timer on his phone to remind Kyuhyun to drink.

They spend the rest of the day watching dumb Chinese TV and lounging around in bed. Kyuhyun’s stomach doesn’t feel any better by the time the sun goes down and he feels even worse for keeping Zhou Mi inside all day. “Hopefully I’ll feel better by tomorrow and we can go out and see stuff before going home,” he offers.

Zhou Mi just pats his head. “Just concentrate on feeling better and drinking your water,” he tells Kyuhyun.

*

This time, Kyuhyun wakes up at two thirty in the morning and feels even worse. He texts his mom to complain, but she’s asleep and doesn’t text him back. Leeteuk doesn’t text back either because he’s probably at the gym with Donghae. He tosses and turns but can’t get back to sleep, even after he’s used the toilet three different times.

Zhou Mi wakes up and turns over to face him. “Kuixian? How are you feeling?”

“Miserableeeeee,” Kyuhyun moans, rolling over so his face is against the pillow.

Zhou Mi strokes his back comfortingly. Kyuhyun tries not to cry: he feels so disgusting, he’s tired, everything hurts, and he’s ruining their long-awaited vacation.

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Zhou Mi asks.

“I don’t knowwwwwww,” Kyuhyun wails. “Our vacation is ruined and it’s all my fault but I feel so so so sick.”

“Kuixian, you didn’t ruin our vacation,” Zhou Mi tries to soothe him.

“Stop being nice, Mi.”

“It’s not your fault.” He thinks for a moment and then snaps his fingers. “You know what it probably was? KFC.”

“Are you for real?” Kyuhyun asks.

Zhou Mi nods. “One of my other friends got food poisoning there once. And since you were the only one who ate there… It’d make sense.”

Kyuhyun just groans. Everything is awful and he wants to go home, except there’s a set of unfortunate train rides between here and the airport and he hasn’t been able to even leave the hotel room.

Kyuhyun rolls back over and snuggles against Zhou Mi’s shoulder. After a few silent minutes, he asks, “Mimi… how am I supposed to make it to the airport?”

“I hadn’t thought about that…” Zhou Mi admits.

“Can you go to the pharmacy?” Kyuhyun asks.

“Well… we don’t really have many pharmacies…” Zhou Mi replies. “But I could try the hospital!” He jumps out of the bed, looking far too chipper for it being so early in the morning.

“Ah, are you sure?” Kyuhyun asks. Not that he’s about to deter his friend from getting him medicine that will help him make it back to Seoul without an embarrassing incident.

Zhou Mi looks down at his ailing friend, all bundled up in blankets and looking utterly pathetic and miserable, and smiles. “I’m positive.”

*

Zhou Mi, with his magical Chinese skills and sunshine skills, manages to acquire some medicine to help with Kyuhyun’s little situation. Kyuhyun is utterly grateful and promises Zhou Mi that once he feels better, he’ll take Zhou Mi shopping and carry all of his bags. Without complaining, he promises.

(He might take that back later, claiming that he was dehydrated and delirious. Zhou Mi will scold him for not drinking enough water.)

Kyuhyun takes his medicine, gulps down half the liter of water Zhou Mi also brought back, and makes another trip to the bathroom. He comes back after a long twenty minutes hoping the medicine will kick in soon. Zhou Mi just pulls back the covers and pats the spot next to him. Kyuhyun crawls up next to him and nearly passes out.

“You’ll feel better soon, Kuixian. It’s almost out of your system,” Zhou Mi says.

Kyuhyun moans something indeterminate and scoots over to rest his head on Zhou Mi’s shoulder. “Thanks for taking care of me, Mimi.”

“Anytime, Kuixian.”

*

They manage to make it back to Seoul where Kyuhyun collapses into his bed and sleeps for two days straight. Zhou Mi stays in the dorm with him to make sure he’s healing properly. Kyuhyun still feels miserable about ruining their vacation and continually tries to make it up to Zhou Mi.

“Kuixian, of course I’d go get medicine for you. Don’t act like it’s that outrageous of a thing.”

“But it was at four in the morning after I ruined our vacation,” Kyuhyun replies. “And you didn’t even complain.”

“It’s a good thing you weren’t the one who was sick, Seasoning,” Heechul says as he walks by. “Kyuhyun would’ve been whining all over the place.”

“Shut up, Heechul.”

*

(“No, but seriously, I really appreciate you taking care of me in Nanjing,” Kyuhyun tells Zhou Mi once they’re back in Korea.

“Anytime, Kuixian,” Zhou Mi replies. “I mean it.”

“Thanks, Mi. For… everything.”

Zhou Mi pulls him in for a hug.)

**Author's Note:**

> I got food poisoning from the chicken from the KFC at the Nanjing train station on my way to my friend's apartment in Yancheng. It was miserable.


End file.
